Gregg y los Bob's/Historia
El episodio comienza con Bob en la habitación. * Bob: Encargo las camisetas... ¿Nombre de la banda? No voy a poner lo que ha propuesto Gregg: "Placa Fuerte Nueva". Mejor pondré "Gregg y los Bob's" Bob empieza a poner "Gregg y los Bob's", mientras que, en el salón... * Gregg: ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Este juego de "Nasty of Duty: Ghosts" para "Zbox One" es lo mejor! Me voy a la cafetería, a descansar un poco y a ver si Bob termina de encargar esas camisas! En la cafetería, Gregg estaba tomando un café, cuando de repente, aparece Bob con una caja. *Gregg: ¡Ah, hola, Bob! ¿Y esa caja? *Bob: Es una caja con las camiseta encargadas. *Gregg: ¿Qué de qué? *Bob: ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si querías formar una banda falsa conmigo? El recuerdo comienza con Gregg tomando un refresco *Gregg: ¡Sí, quiero estar en esa banda falsa para hijos de pe***! *Bob: ¡Lo primero, el nombre! *Gregg: ¿Cuiál será? *Bob: ¿Qué tal...? ¿¡Los asombrosos!? *Gregg: ¡Los más cools! *Bob: ¡Cartman! *Gregg: ¡Primus! *Bob: ¡South Park! *Gregg: ¡Slammers! *Bob: ¡El estrujador y sus cómplices! *Gregg: ¡Placa Fuerte Nueva! *Bob: ¡Estupendo! ¡A ordenar camisetas como quien ordena traer vino! * Gregg: ¡Encárgalas! ¡Encárgalas! ¡Encárgalas! Fin del recuerdo * Gregg: Ah, sí, lo recuerdo. * Bob: ¡Mira las camisetas, míralas! (abre la caja y pone a la vista una camiseta) ¡Tachán! * Gregg: ¿Gregg y los Bob's? ¿Qué pasó con Placa Fuerte Nueva? * Bob: ¡Lo cambié! * Gregg: ¡Amigo, pero son nuestros nombres! ¡Nadie asistiría al concierto de una banda con el nombre de sus miembros en ella! Entonces aparece una cardenal roja la cual se llama Jill. * Jill: Hola, chicos. * Gregg (en sentimientos amorosos): Ho, ho, hola, Jill. * Jill: ¿Qué son esas camise...? (mira la camiseta que Bob encargó) ¡Ah! ¿Formaís parte de una banda? * Gregg: No exactamente. * Jill: Es una banda falsa, ¿no, Gregg? * Gregg: ¡Qué va! Lo que pasa es que Bob y yo la hemos recién fundado, y no es muy famosa hasta el momento. * Jill: Podeís conseguir otros miembros... * Gregg y Bob: ¡Bien! * Jill: ...después de conseguir algo de fama. Os recomiendo para conseguirla, que toqueís en la próxima sesión de los Altavoces Abiertos, vienen ahí muchos. * Bob: ¿Qué som los Altavoces Abiertos, Jill? * Jill: Bob, Altavoces Abiertos es una gala celebrada cada semana, todos los viernes por la noche. El cantante y la banda que queden en primer lugar, ganan tres mil dólares. * Gregg y Bob: ¿Tres mil dólares? * Gregg: Más que suficientes para pagar las reformas del parque. * Bob: Y más que suficientes para poder comprarle a Jimmy por su cumpleaños un regalo decente. * Gregg y Bob: ¡Sí! (se chocan los cinco) * Jill: Presenténse mañana. Y por la noche. En la casa del parque * Gregg: ¡Bien, hay que aprender una canción para mañana por la noche! * Bob: ¿Cuál es? * Gregg: He pansado en una llamada Party Tonight. * Bob: ¡Estupendo, Gregg! * Gregg: La cantó mi padre cuando formó una banda falsa con el tuyo. * Bob: Bueno, ¡a practicar! Gregg y Bob tocan algo de música, pero no les sale bien. * Gregg: ¡Espera, amigo, esto no va nada bien! Probemos a cantar. * Bob: Empiezo yo. Gregg, pon la música. Gregg pone la música y Bob empieza a cantar. * Bob: Y uno, y dos, y tres: "¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Ooohhhhhhhhh!" ¡Gregg, ya la puedes parar! * Gregg: Ok. Gregg para la música, Bob la pone y Gregg empieza a cantar. * Gregg: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oooohhhhhh! ¡Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh................! Gregg no había terminado de cantar cuando Bob para la música * Bob: Está claro que sabemos cantar perfectamente. * Gregg: Y tengo la canción. * Bob: ¿Desde cuándo tienen la letra? * Gregg: Mi padre me la dio cuando tenía 11 años. * Bob: ¿De veras? * Gregg: Sí, me la sé hasta del revés. ¿Y tú? * Bob: No. * Gregg: Mientras practicamos, te la aprenderás. Gregg y Bob empiezan a tocar, pero siguen tocando mal. * Bob: ¡Nah, Gregg, esto no es cool! No funciona * Gregg: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Necesitamos ayuda. * Bob: Tomemos dos radicodas. * Gregg: Ok. Gregg saca dos Radicodas, las abre y él y Bob brindan las latas, pero unas gotas salen en el controlador ya que Gregg olvidó que él y Bob debieron brindar las latas antes de abrirlas y las guitarras de ambos provocan luces extraordinarias que abren un protal tan fuerte que empuja a Gregg y Bob a la pared. * Gregg y Bob (mientras son empujados a la pared): ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (son golpeados a la pared) ¡Ay! El portal radiactivo causa interferencias solares que salen de las ventanas de la casa y aparecen dos personas parecidas a Gregg y Bob, a diferencia de que llevan distinta ropa. * Gregg y Bob: ¡Cooooool! * Personaje parecido a Gregg: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? * Bob: Somos... * Personaje parecido a Bob: Quita, quita, en realidad somos ustedes y dentro de 10 años. * Gregg Dentro de 10 Años: Venimos porque ocasionasteis sin querer el portal entre este año y el año que era hace 10 años. * Bob Dentro de 10 Años: Os ayudaremos con la actuación de vuestro mañana por la noche. ¿Qué os parece? * Gregg y Bob: ¡Porfi, porfi, porfi! * Gregg Dentro de 10 Años: Vale. Así, Gregg y Bob empiezan a practicar con la guitarra con cinco escenas de ello a las cuales acompañan el soundtrack de '''Party Tonight', la misca canción que Gregg y Bob tratan de tocar en la guitarra, siendo las escenas:'' # Gregg y Bob practican los movimientos de guitarras con escobas # Gregg y Bob Dentro de 10 años les enseñan la resbalada del escenario, pero Gregg y Bob no la hacen bien # Gregg y Bob tratan de tocar las escobas como si fueran las guitarras, pero a Bob se le cae facílmente, y Gregg la rompe # Se los ve a Gregg y Bob tocando la escoba en una puesta de sol, pero los tapan varios carteles de los Altavoces Abiertos, donde Gregg y Bob aparecen haciendo el aterrizaje de la escoba entonces. # Gregg y Bob del futuro aplauden a Gregg y Bob por su esfuerzo. * Gregg del Futuro: Están listos para la actuacuión. * Gregg y Bob: ¿Qué? * Gregg: ¡Pero no aprendimos a tocar! * Bob: ¡Ni siquiera sostenimos una guitarra! * Gregg: Vamos. Tenemos la ropa, la coreografía y la letra me la sé hasta del revés desde niño, enseñadnos a tocar, porfa plis. * Gregg del Futuro: No hay más tiempo (coge a Gregg y Bob de las camisetas) Ahora tocarán alli y triunfarán ¡O SON HOMBRES MUERTOS! * Gregg: ¡Vamos a morir! Gregg y Bob salen al escenaria, y Bob empieza a toca, lo que le sale bien, y después Gregg, a quien tambiñen le sale bien, y los tocan un intro tan espectacular, tanto, que hasta Jake, quien estaba en los asientos junto con el resto del parque, se impresiona. * Jake: ¡Me cago en la p*** madre que te p****! Gregg y Bob terniman de tocar su intro, y la canción comienza. Canción Party Tonight: * Your eyes staring into my eyes * Who am I but a guy with two eyes in a prize; * And the prizes in my eyes is ten times, * The surprises in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight. * Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul * gonna remenmber it until I grow old. * Cause life is too short we gotta do things rigth * So baby let's just party to-night-'' * ''Baby let's just party to-night * (Solo de guitarra) * We've come out on top, We're in front of the line, * We're here to rock out and have a good time; * Cause the past is the past and the future is bright, ''Flashback: Comienzan a cantar y la gente se para y los alienta. Les va todo bien mientras cantan, hasta que en una parte del solo a Gregg se le cae su púa especial, pero se da cuenta de que no tenía nada de especial: la música seguía cuando dejó de tocar. Luego también se oía la voz cuando en realidad él no cantaba, y se dio cuanta de que los cables de la guitarra estaban desenchufados.'' * Gregg: ¡Bob! Bob seguía tocando * Gregg: ¡No! ¡Aaaahhhhhhh! A la gente no le importó que Gregg dejara de tocar unos segundos hasta que él descubrió y paró la música que salía de una grabadora. * Bob: Ajá, sí, nena. * Gregg: Para, Bob. La gente abuchea * Gregg: ¡Por favor, dejadnos explicarlo! Hacíamos playback sin saberlo. La gente abuchea más y arroja las playeras hacia ellos * Gregg: ¡No los culpo en serio! Mirad, pensábamos que podríamos fingir tener una banda con tan sólo unas camisetas, Sabemos cantar, peor no tocar música, es muy difícil. Nos creímos por un momento el sueño, así que adiós a Gregg y los Bob's. Se quitan las guitarras y Gregg y Bob Dentro de 10 Años entran en el escenario * Gregg Dentro de 10 Años: ¿Por qué te vas? Todo va bien. * Gregg: ¡Nos engañaron con el playback! * Gregg Dentro de 10 Años: En realidad el playback hizo rica y famosa a la banda. ¿No quieres formar parte de eso? * Gregg: ¡Ni en sueños! ¡El playback da pena! Serás yo, peor no el yo que quiero ser en 10 años. * Bob: ¡Ni yo! * Gregg: Gregg y los Bob's se acabó. Gregg y Bob se quitan las camisetas * Gregg Dentro de 10 Años: ¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas! * Bob Dentro de 10 Años: ¡Oh, no! * Gregg Dentro de 10 Años: Si destruís la banda, ¿qué emleo tendremos en el futuro? * Gregg: No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa. Gregg y Bob rompen las camisetas. * Gregg y Bob Dentro de 10 Años: ¡Nooooooooooooooo! (al romperse las camisetas ellos desaparecen y un aura de viento golpea a Gregg, Bob y el público) * Jake: (Se levanta y aplaude) ¡Siiii, muy bien! (los demás suben y aplauden) Gregg y Bob bajan del escenario * Jill: ¡Gregg, Gregg! * Gregg: ¡Jill, Jill! * Jill: ¡Gregg! * Gregg: ¡Jill! * Jill: (Ya estando con Gregg) Fue muy cool lo que dijiste * Gregg: Gracias, Jill. * Jill: Ah, y, ¿ya conoces a mi nuevo novio Angus? * Gregg: ... * Angus: Vamos Jill, que vamo a hacer reservacio-nes. * Jill: Ah, Angus, tienes una voz tan bonita... * Bob: (se quedan mirando) El playback no es tan malo como tú pensabas, Gregg. ---- CRÉDITOS DE LAS AVENTURAS REGULARES DE GREGG Y BOB ---- Categoría:HistoriasCategoría:Historias de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y BobCategoría:Historias de la primera temporada de Las Aventuras Regulares de Gregg y Bob